Theia Tasya
|kanji = シーアー・ズヒューロング |romanji = Teia Zhulong |race = Human |age = Pre Timeskip: 17 Post Timeskip: 22 |occupation = Mage |magic = Light Dragon Slayer Magic Luminescent Alloy Dragon Mode Wind Magic|affiliation = Dragon Gunfire Ura's Mercenaries|previous affiliation = Shattered Dusk|height = 5'2|relatives = Zhulong (adoptive father)|partner = Albina (Exceed)}} Theia Zhulong (シーアー・ズヒューロング Teia Zhulong) is a wandering Light Dragon Slayer, who is loved by all. For the past 2 years she was on a journey with her Exceed, Albina, to find the place where they belong. After a stroke of luck, they managed to make friends in the guilds of Dragon Gunfire, as well as being a part of Ura's Mercenaries. Appearance Theia is a small, slim, white haired girl. She has green eyes and a very fair complextion. Before her capture and participation in the Shattered Dusk War, her hair was styled in a short pixie cut, but after her recovery and joining Dragon Gunfire, she let her hair grow out extremely long. She keeps part of it in twin braids tied in black ribbon. Her facial features are soft and not masked by any make-up. She is pretty short,standing only at 5'2, and so it gives her a child-like appearance. Until recently, she used to be angered when people called her a "little child", but has matured much and doesn't get as huffy. Theia usually wears various outfits of white and black, making her green eyes pop out as her most recognizable feature. Her signature outfit involves a large black shirt that reveals the black tank top. She wears 3/4 black sleeves on her arms and thigh high socks on her legs. She likes to wear skirts and dresses because she enjoys the way they feel when you spin around. Personality Theia is a very bubbly person and loves to laugh at jokes. She is overall a very sweet girl, and will go out of her way to help people. She is always up for making new friends, and is a very loving person who will do anything for you. If she could, Theia would want to make friends with everyone. She is willing to go the extra mile and do truly amazing things to get to know someone on the deepest level, and that is why she thrives on finding the places where she can truly be surrounded by people that she loves. Her free and loving spirit shines through when she is around animals, she has a bleeding heart for anything with four legs and fur. She continuously fawns over her Exceed, Albina, about how cute and adorable she is. This animal lover has a habit of taking in strays to help nurse them back to health. Being the daughter of Zhulong, she is a strong advocate for fairness, and has a very strong moral sense. She is a hard worker, always training to become stronger, and even when she comes across mages stronger than her, she will do her best in the fight so that she can learn even more about the world of magic and improve from there. Even so, Theia believes in a 'humble power'. That those who boast about how big their sword is, are destined to be cut by its own edge. It is her biggest pet peeve, and angers her deeply, when a mage brags about his power, for she believes that those who fight only to show-off are not of pure heart and will never be truly strong. Zhulong has taught her that "If you expect respect from others, you must first show it first yourself. Those who do not respect life, and see themselves above it all, are destined to fall to the wrath of life itself. ''" That is why, no matter how strong she becomes, she will always have a great deal of respect towards others and maintain humility. However, Theia does have a few negative traits. Indeed, she can be extremely stubborn. She has a strong drive to prove to others that she belongs with them, and that she can take care of herself; so she hates when people offer to help do things for her. She does, however, enjoy working with a team and will put her life on the line for the safety of her comrades. But when Theia sets a goal for herself, she believes it is something she must complete on her own, and will get very angry if someone tries to take that satisfaction from her. At a point in her history she was kidnapped by Shattered Dusk and turned into a third generation dragon slayer. These dark mages injected her with a serum that wiped her of all the admirable qualities she has, and replaced her personality with one of blood-lust and rage. After the dark guilds defeat, Theia was able to regain her sense of self and return to the happy-go-lucky person she was before. This event did leave a rather deep scar though. Theia only gets glimpses of the pain that she caused others during her time as a brainwashed killing machine, and it fills her with a seething pain that brings tears to her eyes. After these events, Theia vowed to herself that she would never critically hurt those with pure hearts ever again, and that she would continue to treat life with respect. She was, however, filled with a new found fiery passion to take down all dark guilds for the pain that they caused her and her new comrades. It is this reason that she continues to test her strength and bring light to all the shadows of the world. History Abandoned as a baby, Theia was left in the middle of a meadow crying for any kind soul to help her. Hearing these mournful sounds, a passing dragon, named Zhulong, found the child and decided to take her in as his own. He taught her how to read, write, and fight, as well as granting her the knowledge to use his exclusive Light Dragon Slayer Magic, as well as a name. However, on the 7th of July during the year X777, much like other known Dragons such as Igneel and Grandeeney, he mysteriously disappeared without a word; leaving Theia alone once again. Because of all the kindness Zhulong showed her, Theia decided to take on his name as her surname to show her gratefulness to the Light Dragon. Left to wander, Theia made her way through the meadow towards a nearby town. It was here that she tripped over a strange looking egg. Not wanting to leave it on it's own, Theia took the egg and went to the nearby town and was taken in by a generous young couple, who allowed her to stay in a room at an Inn they owned. Much to Theia's surprise, the egg later hatched out to be an Exceed she named, Albina. Albina and her grew very close and have become quite inseparable. One fearful day, she was injected with a powerful sleeping drug while she was fast asleep at the inn, and taken away to a dark guild called Shattered Dusk. This dark guild had apparently seen her prowness in the Light Dragon Slayer Magic, and kidnapped her to bring her to a secret experimentation site. After the sleeping drug wore off, Theia woke up to unimaginable pain; with Albina nowhere in sight. Glancing down she saw that she had a scar on her chest. Before even realizing what had been done to her, she was brainwashed and turned into a ruthless killing machine set out on destroying Fiore. After being taken from the operating table, Theia's next memory was waking up in extreme pain in front of a large group of people. She later was told that they called themselves the Toveri Alliance, and that she had just been fighting in a war after being implanted with a lacrima containing Light Dragon Slayer Magic. With this new knowledge of becoming a Third Generation Dragon Slayer, Theia felt a strange sense of anxiety at this new power, but a sense of calmness from being rescued from the dark guild. It was at this meeting with the Toveri Alliance that she met a powerful mage named Ura Fulgur. Having been an honorary member of the Alliance, Ura assisted them in rescuing the captives of Shattered Dusk's experiments. Theia took a vested interest in what Ura had created, and the type of guild that he was a master of. After a brief discussion, Theia asked if she could join Ura's Mercenaries and finally have a place that she could call home. Ura agreed to have her be part of his guild, and with great excitement she headed out for the guild building. It was on her way to the Fiore border, where the guild was located, that she found Albina, who had desperately been searching for her. The pair reunited, they ventured forth to their new guild. While out on a job for Ura's Mercenaries, Theia ran into a powerful mage named Aether Cade. Recognizing him from his time in the war, Theia approached him to ask what he was doing. He said that he was on the search for new members for his guild, called Dragon Gunfire. Remembering that she possessed dragon slayer magic of her own, Aether asked Theia is she would join him and his guild. Feeling conflicted, Theia went back to Ura and asked him what she should do. Dragon Gunfire was a powerful guild, and they wanted her to be a part of it. Ura, both saddened and filled with pride, told Theia that his guild was open to all travelling wizards; and that even if Theia had found a permanent home, she will always be part of his guild. With joy that she could now call herself a member of both Ura's Mercenaries and Dragon Gunfire, Theia left the small guild hall of the mercenaries and set forth for her new home amongst the mages at Dragon Gunfire. Magic and Abilities Light Dragon Slayer Magic Allows the user to control and create light either from their own body or by gathering the light particles from the surrounding area. They are freely able to create or manipulate the light as the user wishes allowing for a variety of uses such as attacking, defending or even supporting. For example the user is able to bind and crush their target by either trapping them with rings made of light or even a rope made of light. The attacks could also be changed from having blunt to explosive properties almost instantly and the damage caused is said to be a degree above regular Light Magic. In the case of Theia, her Dragon Zhulong taught her quite a few unique abilities that allow any part of her body to transform into something similar to the anatomy of a light dragon allowing for a more destructive power. The user is also able to absorb the light particles in the area through their mouths to replenish their Magical energy and regain some of their stamina and occasionally heal their wounds. * '''Light Dragon's Roar': The most basic of all dragon slayer attacks, Theia builds up a large amount of magical energy on the inside of her mouth and proceeds to produce a large blast of light upon release of the stored energy. Due to intensity of the light produced, this roar is incredibly dangerous, and can blast through even the toughest of steels. Theia has the ability to alter the wavelength of the light to allow for a more brute force attack. The shorter the wavelength of light, the more damage will be done by the attack. Because short wavelengths of light have a higher frequency, the Light Dragon's Violet Roar is the most powerful of all her roars, acting as a million tiny needles piercing your skin at a high speed; while Light Dragon's Red Roar is the weakest of all the roars. Her ultimate roar is Light Dragon's White Roar, where each visible color is combined on the color spectrum with the same wavelength and frequency, causing it to be a powerful roar that is said to be able to pierce dragon scales, according to Zhulong. * Light Dragon's Blinding Fist: Concentrating magical energy into one or even both of her fists, Theia's hands are surrounded by a bright white-golden light, similar to when she releases her magical aura. She could easily use this spell to pierce through or block physical or magical attacks, depending on the strength of the attack. She uses this attack to mostly up the power of her close range combat. * Light Dragon's Shimmering Arrows: Performing similar steps to the Light Dragon's Blinding Fist, Theia concentrates magical energy into her palms. When she thrusts her palms forward, the magical energy shoots out in the form of a high-speed arrow and launches several rays of light towards the opponent. Should the opponent be able to dodge the initial attack the arrows are able to keep chasing their target an can even go through obstacles such as steel, rock, etc. With ease. Should a mage attack one of the light rays, Theia is able to make the arrow burst out into multiple smaller arrows before impact, thus allowing for the attack to almost always hit their mark.Each arrow causes massive damage, even when they split. * Light Dragon's Wing Attack: Rushing forward at her opponent, Theia creates streams of light energy from her hands. Swinging them down upon her opponent can cause serious damage and send them flying away. * Illuminating Whip-''' In a similar fashion to the way creates a Wing Attack, Theia creates a giant whip made of light that can constrict the target and crush them with great force or fling them into objects or the ground for excruciating pain. Or even use the whip itself to maneuver around by wrapping around objects and pull or swing themselves around. * '''Light Drive: An ability that amplifies Theia's Magic abilities, completely cloaking her body with an aura of bright white light, allowing her to better employ her Dragon Slayer Magic whilst at the same time seemingly enhancing her physical prowess to a degree, particularly her speed. ** Light Step- '''Theia shifts her body into that of light particles allowing for faster movement or traversing through the air for long distances. This also gives her a greater way to dodge attacks as everything seems to faze through her while in this state.She is also able to make the light exude a blinding flash to obscure her opponent's sight for a few moments. * '''Light Dragon's Shining Impact: Theia engulfs her entire body in a whitish-gold light and then propels herself against her opponent at high speed, hitting them with a powerful headbutt. Theia then proceeds to send the enemy flying up in the air with a pillar of light produced from their body. This huge release of magical pressure can launch a target about 10 feet in the air; giving Theia enough time to generate another attack, typically Illuminating Whip, to slam her target back into the ground with great force. * Light Dragon Wings-''' Creates large wings made of light that can be used for multiple purposes such as; attacking, defending and even flying. Theia is able to shoot light beams from the wings that are quite destructive and cause small explosions on impact. The wings are also incredibly durable and quite difficult to destroy, making them a great shield. This also helps prevent Theia from getting motion sick, a plague that devastates all first generation dragon slayers. Theia has yet to master the art of this spell and can only use it for a short period of time. She has trouble controlling the amount of magical energy given to each wing individually. She typically gives one wing an uneven amount of magic, causing her to be unable to fly properly. * '''Light Dragon's Solar Flare: '''Creating a large concentration of magical energy above her head, Theia creates a sphere of densely molded light. She then proceeds to throw it towards her target, and upon impact, it explodes to level out the land up to a 5 mile radius. This ball of light is only about 8 feet wide, and it is very hard to control once released. Theia is doing her best to condense the ball into a smaller diameter, thus making it a more accurate projectile attack, but has only been able to get it down to about 4.5 feet wide. * '''Light Dragon's Photon Shield: '''Using light magic, Theia can create shields of varying shapes and sizes. Their durability depends on the quality and amount of light magic produced. Theia is also able to apply this spell during her hand to hand combat either by punching someone with a created shield or defending herself from counter attacks while rushing her foe. The shield could also be used in many other ways such as trapping her foes or using them as a means to limit her opponents movements. For example: is her opponent where trying to dodge or run away, she could create a shield directly in their path so they would either crash into the shield or stop to avoid hitting it, giving Theia more chances to connect with her attacks. * '''Light Dragon's Total Eclipse: Theia inhales and absorbs all visible light from different sources, in order to create an area of pitch black darkness within a confined space. This is one of Theia's strongest spells, as it robs her opponent of all sight, allowing for her to easily land attacks. This spell, however, cannot work outside; for there is too much light for Theia to consume. Theia does like to combine it with her Light Dragon's Photon Shield, making a box with the shield itself around the target, and then consumes all the light present in the box. * Radiant Aura: A unique ability to the Light Dragon Slayers, this power allow the user to cancel any ocular magics. Learned from the Light Dragon Zhulong, this ability was passed on to Theia by infusing her with Zhulong's own magic. This magic shines a special light that is infused with Dispel magic, thus giving Theia the ability to cancel out any eye magic powers within her vicinity. This power does have a downfall, however, if the target's magical power far outweighs her own, the abilities effect will be weakened. This can be seen when Theia was forced to fight the renowned Sōzōshin (創作の神様, God of Creation), Nikolai Ichor, and his ocular power of Creator's Eye. Theia's ability was only able to disrupt Nikolai's ocular magic slightly, and was not able to disarm it completely due to Nikolai's magical prowess. * Li'ght Dragon's Scatter Shot-' By gathering light from the surroundings she can create a giant magic circle in front of her hand or hands that shoot out beams of light. Theia can choose either to have the beams shoot out in a linear fashion or to shoot out in multiple directions making it great for a wide-spread attack. * Light Dragon's Radiance-''' By transforming the light particles in the sky to that of light needles. Theia has the needles rain down on her target. She can choose whether it has cutting or explosive properties. Even being able to cause the rain to fall in the areas around herself, without damaging effects, in case of an ambush. * 'Illuminating Dragon Claw-' Creates sharp claws by gathering light into their finger tips. The claws are so sharp they can cut cleanly through a thick steel door and every time the user swings, the claws leave a trail of light that is extremely sharp and durable that can be used for multiple defensive purposes. Should someone try and catch the users wrist before connecting, they are also able to shoot light needles from the finger tips allowing them a chance to get free or just to cause more damage. * 'Light Dragon's Impetus Beacon-' Creating a magic circle above her target, Theia is able to create an incredible pressure on her opponent, causing them to be slammed to the floor, unable to move. By speeding up the photons, or electromagnetic waves present in the area of the magic circle, the momentum gained by the particles is transferred to the body of the target each time a photon of light hits them. Because of this radiation pressure, and the incredible speed at which light moves, the target's body cannot maintain an upright position and is forcibly slammed to the earth. Theia is able to increase the force upon her target by combining her Wind Magic with this attack, and creating a vacuum within the area of the magic circle. When in a vacuum the photons of light are not slowed down by bumping into particles of matter, and thus the radiation pressure created by this spell is capable of holding down even a Wizard Saint. Theia, however, has never created a vacuum for more than a few seconds, for her fear of killing her opponent from lack of oxygen. Advanced Spells: '''Dragon Slayer Secret Art: * Light Circuits: By generating a large amount of their magic to surround them it appears as though all light is being absorbed into the user who then proceeds to let out a large shockwave that not only knocks away everything in its path,but once the blast is over, large numerous lines which some are interlinking with each other making them look like computer circuits are drawn all over the surrounding area. The lines shoot out beams of light targeting her opponents that explode on contact and anyone that gets near gets blasted by a blinding flash, stopping her opponents movements momentarily.Any attacks towards the drawn lines are quickly deflected by a barrier of light and the user has the lines bend the light around themselves to make them appear invisible. * Great Burning Dragon's Fist-''' By gathering a large amount of her Light Magic and the light particles from the surroundings into her hands, she can proceed to shoot out a large stream of the concentrated magic from her fist. While gathering the light particles it seems like a black void is forming around the her, as if all light around them is being absorbed. When shot, the stream seems to have swirls of fire trailing behind it. The attack is so strong, not only does the ground shatter on take off, but it continues to shatter the ground as it reaches its target. * 'Raksha-' Is used by creating and gathering large amounts of light particles either from Theia's magic or the surroundings to create a shield surrounding her. The shield being able withstand extremely powerful attacks. If the shield should ever crack or break it is instantly repaired by the surrounding light inside or outside the shield. The Shield is also capable of shooting rays of light towards the sky that burst and cause multiple rays of light to rain down on the immediate area. They have quite the piercing power as they can shatter steel quite easily. Theia is also able to mold this shield as a thin shell that surrounds her body, almost as a second skin. Because of the magical drain it has to keep the shield in place, Theia is only able to use this for an hour or so. * '''Light Dragon's Tears: Creates a massive dragon out of light that flies towards the sky and once it is in position above the intended target. The Dragon bursts into hundreds and hundreds of small dragon heads that rain down towards a large area that are capable of shattering rock and steel easily. This spell could easily wipe out a decent sized city if not used by the right person. * Light Dragon's Luminous Destruction: Theia charges her fist for a brief moment, releasing a large quantity of light in the process.Because of the highly concentrated light energy, when she punches, she deals massive damage to them; so massive, in fact, that it even breaks their victim into pieces/ This is one of Theia's most powerful attacks and gives off energy equal to that of splitting an atom. Luminescent Alloy Dragon Mode Radiation Alloy Mode is an advanced Light Dragon Slayer Magic and Metal Dragon Slayer Magic ability used by Theia and her teammate Seraph Kinmichi. Refereed to as Cold Light Alloy Dragon Mode by Seraph, the dual-dragon mode is granted to a third generation Metal Dragon Slayer after meeting certain conditions. After eating metals and divine light, the two formidable elements fuse together which allows the user to use their Dragon Slayer magic enhanced with Metal and Divine Light.In this form, the duo are not only able to combine the divine light with the nigh-unbreakable metal but can also generate tremendous amount of radiation with their attacks and constantly give off about three times the amount of radiation required to induce cancer in human beings; thus meaning, they are capable to inducing humans beings with cancer just by being near them for extended time while clad in this form. When activating this mode, the user is enveloped in a cyan colored magical shroud that protects them for harm and increases their offensive powers. The shroud constantly radiates flickering flame like aura and Theia has considerably long and sharp retractable claws equipped in both her hands and feet. The shroud itself generates an electromagnetic pulse which can disrupt all technology nearby and interfere with lacrima signals around the user. Long term exposure to the energy given off by this mode can cause others to undergo abnormal mutations. The users' of this dual mode are capable of using its secondary features, for example: they are not just limited to the manipulation of light and metals but can use the radioactive nature of this shroud to produce microwaves. The microwaves can be used to detect hidden enemies by simply sensing their static energy and the user becomes a human-RADAR. The user can even melt or completely incinerate objects and beings by projecting these microwaves. * Luminescent Alloy Dragon's Roar: Theia begins by inhaling a deep breath, concentrating the energy of their spell deep inside of themselves as their cheeks expand greatly.Then Theia releases the magical energy in one pressurized blast that is able to deal damage to anything in the direction of the roar. When Theia is in Luminous Ally Dragon Mode, her roar is a combination of silver small adamantine shrapnel's infused with White Light energy that is shot out at her target. The shrapnel shreds apart the opponent's body while the light delivers a powerful impact while increasing the speed of the shrapnel within it. In it's most basic power, the Luminescent Alloy Dragon's Roar is able to split through a forest in a matter of seconds, leaving a trail of splinters in its path. By increasing the magical output of the roar, the intensity of the attack increases dramatically, being able to tear down an entire building by only using 70% of its power. By altering the ratio of light magic and metal magic, this attack can be versatile in an offensive sense. By increasing the amount of metal magic present, this roar can cause irreparable damage to a targets exterior; leaving them covered with scars and cuts. Or by increasing the amount of light magic present, the roar can cause a more crushing effect, as the attack compresses their targets body upon impact from the sheer force behind the light. * Luminescent Alloy Dragon's Aerial Wing Slash: * Luminescent Alloy Dragon's Divine Spiral: Channeling light magic into one sphere, while channeling metal magic into another, Theia manipulates these two spheres to rotate at tremendous speeds together. The spiral itself is able to gather trace ethernano from its surrounds a grow to an enormous size, while creating a void in the center of the spiral. When thrown at the opponent, it can cause irreparable damage to their body, as well as drain them of a considerable amount of magic, that is sucked into the Divine Spiral. Upon impact the spiral erupts into a typhoon of light and metal magic, growing bigger as it feeds off the ethernano leaking from the targets body. * Luminescent Alloy Dragon's Heavenly Step: '''The electromagnetic pulse given off by the Luminescent Alloy's shroud gives its user a unique ability. The wearer of the shroud is able to levitate off the ground by first sensing the electromagnetic pulse from the earth's core and then adjusting the composition of their shroud to create a pulse that reflects that of the earths. Similar to how to magnets repel each other, the user is able to repel themselves off the earth's surface and give them the ability to levitate. This can be useful when wanting to avoid elemental attacks, such as Earth Magic, for they can simple generate an electromagnetic pulse opposite that of the element to avoid being struct. This also helps prevent Theia from getting motion sick, a plague that devastates all first generation dragon slayers. ** '''Heaven's Assault: This attack was first used and mastered by her teammate Seraph Kinmichi during his battle against William Harrison. After much pleading by Theia, Seraph taught this technique to Theia. This technique allows Theia to move at extremely high speeds by riding on the flow of electromagnetic pulse beneath her feet. By combining it with her own physical speed at random and unpredictable times, she is essentially able to leave at least four after images behind to confuse the enemy; two less than her partner Seraph. By simply generating a greater amount of electromagnetic pulse, Theia is able to further increase his speed and attack the enemy without warning as she pleases. This allows her to often catch his enemies off guard. This technique being capable of producing the maximum speed of Mach 41, although Theia has only been able to go up to Mach 26 as of X792. It can also be used to hover or fly over long distances. Since, this technique generates such great speed, even a single hit from someone as small as Theia would generate enough momentum to decimate entire buildings. Theia is not actually riding the electromagnetic wave, but rather projecting a strong but short burst of electromagnetic energy beneath her feet to propel her forward, thus increasing her speed. These bursts can also be used for offensive purposes such as, releasing them from her feet while kicking someone and so on. * Dragon Sense: The Dragon Sense is an unique sensory ability that is exclusive to Luminescent Alloy Dragon Mode users. It combines the ability of the Metal Dragon Slayer's to detect the presence of metals in their vicinity and the Light Dragon Slayer's ability to emit a ray frequency that enables for a transparency effect to visually penetrate solid objects or even see within objects; the later is often refereed to as X-ray vision. Interestingly, the Dragon Sense also consist of another form of detection which uses microwaves to determine the location of objects. This works exactly like echolocation used by bats but uses microwaves to locate people and objects around the user instead of radio waves. These three senses together give rise to what is famously known as the "Dragon Sense". Dragon Slayer's Secret Art Revision: * Dragon Scale Mirrored Veil: '''To show off her own mastery of light, Theia is able to combine her Light Magic with the newly gained element of Metal, to produce a near deadly attack that is almost impossible to dodge. Theia first produces numerous metal projectiles in the form of thin, razor sharp, discs that resemble a dragon's scale. Theia is then able to refract the light around these scale to match the wavelengths of the surrounding light, thus giving the projectile the appearance of being invisible, when in fact it is just camouflaged into the surrounding light. With a push of her hand she is able to fire the numerous scales towards her enemy with incredible speed. Because of the multitude of projectiles, and the inability of the target to physically see them, this attack is a sure hit. The scales themselves have the ability to pierce skin as if it were tissue paper. * '''Photovoltaic Roar: Theia shoots off a special type of Luminescent Alloy Dragon's Roar that contains metal particles that have had their outer electrons removed. This is done by infusing the roar with high energy photons of light, that when they hit the metal, dislodge the outer electron on the metal causing it to become charged. This is also known as the photoelectric effect. The charged metal particles cause a huge electrical shock to the target, the moment they come in contact with the target's body. This can have a paralyzing effect, with overwhelming muscular contraction, due to the barrage of millions of charged metallic particles. The particles themselves do not even have to physically touch the target, for in order for the electrostatic discharge to occur, they roar only has to come in close proximity of the target for the conduction to occur. Wind Magic Allows the user to create and manipulate the element of wind as they wish. Allowing for great destructive power such as cutting their foe, hitting them with incredible blunt force and even restricting movements. They users are capable of creating great storms causing devastating damage over a large area or even concentrating their attack into a smaller area. Users can also employ the wind on themselves, using it to levitate and traverse over long distances, as well as to cover themselves in an armor of wind, boosting both their offense and defense. * Boreas Javelin: '''Theia concentrates her magic in one hand to create a long straight head spear of compressed air. This spear can be used for close combat or long range attacks, and can be compressed or expanded to varying sizes. It is able to pierce through basic stone, but requires much more compression and speed to be able to pierce through materials such as steel. Theia is able to released the Sirocco Javelin's form mid air, by ceasing the tight rotation placed on the spear to keep its form, and can cause an explosion of hurricane force winds. This allows her to deal damage even if the spear does not make direct contact with its target. * '''Eurus Barrage: '''One of her more used wind spells,Theia extends both of her hands before her with palms open, and creates magic circles that surround the target.Then a series of wind blasts are fired at at the target. This barrage then explodes on contact, generating small and yet powerful blasts of wind, which damages the opponent. Although this wind is not moving at quick speeds, such as in her Sirocco Javelin, the multitude of attacks from this razor wind is the main damaging factor behind this attack. * '''Notus Torrent: Creating a magic circle in front of her, Theia shoots out several blades of wind that attacks the user. This wind blades are numerous and very sharp, able to cut through rock easily. * Zephyrus Whirlwind: Theia creates a tunnel of wind that flies towards her target and lifts them up into the air. It then switches direction and slams them into the ground. Upon impact, the wind tunnel turns into a giant tornado that engulfs the fallen target; slicing them with gale force winds. Physical Abilities E'nhanced Smell and Hearing': Theia has a very keen sense of smell. Being able to recognize scents from up to two miles away. Her hearing is what she really excels at. She has such keen hearing that it acts as a sensory type tool, where she can know how many enemies are approaching, just off of the sound of their breathing. Incredible Intelligence '''- Having been taught all about magic from Zhulong, Theia has an impressive understanding of how many magic abilities work, and how to counter them. She is an excellent strategist and knows how to use the environment to her advantage. She can easily pinpoint weaknesses, stay a few moves ahead of her opponent, and quickly calculate new battle plans as the fight is taking place. '''Immense Stamina- Theia possesses near-maximized physical endurance to match her strength, and is capable of taking as much punishment as she is able to deal out. Capable of holding off a multitude of highly powerful foes for a considerable amount of time without rest. After having trained with Zhulong for countless hours, this stamina is another gift from the Light Dragon that she is grateful for. Immense Magic Power : Theia has huge amount of magic power at her disposal. She can use very destructive and powerful spells, but feel little to no fatigue. When exerting her magical aura, she can damage the earth around her, and even stop weaker spells simply by giving off magic energy greater than the attack. Her magical aura is a whitish-golden color. * Dragon Force: '''Theia is able to enter dragon force state for a decent amount of time. During this time she is given several dragon-like attributes, such as scales, elongated canines, longer, strengthened claws, as well as giving off a continuous whitish-gold aura. Her offensive, defensive, and physical capabilities are drastically enhanced, and all of her Dragon Slaying spells are boosted as well. '''Immense Speed and Reflexes: Theia's reaction time is incredible, her body moving at a lightning pace in the heat of battle. Her speed and reflexes gives her the upper-hand in unarmed combat, easily dodging surprise attacks from behind, and disappearing like a flash of light, only to reappear for a deadly attack. Master Acrobatic Skills: Theia has been shown able to easily perform amazing acrobatic feats high above the ground, positioning herself in places which enemies cannot reach while she uses her Light and Wind Magic against them. She is able to gracefully move in the air, and perform flexible maneuvers to evade attacks from her enemy; even managing to retain balance while switching positions without a single effort. Master in Hand-to-Hand Combat: When combined with her '''Light Drive '''to enhance the power of her blows, Theia possess remarkable prowess in the use of hand-to-hand combat. Being able to use it to great extent, and to take on more than one opponent at the same time, Theia has shown to overwhelm some of the toughest opponents. Category:Lady Komainu Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Dragon Slayer Magic Category:Light dragon slayer Category:Light Magic User Category:Dragon Gunfire Category:Ura's Mercenaries